fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's (2016 TV show)
Five Nights at Freddy's, is an American animated series of 2016, based on the popular videogage saga of Scott Cawton with the same name. Unlike the game (and its own sequels) this series is comedy and family, with animatronics as main characters. It is produced by The Walt Disney Television Studios with Disney Channel Studios producing part of the music and aired on Disney XD and Disney Channel. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV for black humor, soft horror elements and dark fantasy. Sinopsis The series sets place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a children's-oriented restaurant and game arcade. On night, the animatronics came to life, and cause wackyness, eat pizza, play board games, and scare/annoy the night guard. Episodes [[List of Five Nights at Freddy's (2016 series) episodes|List of Five Nights at Freddy's (2016 TV Show) episodes]] Characters Main * Freddy Fazbear: An grizzly ; It is the main show of the pizzeria and the leader of the gang. * Bonnie: a bunny; He is the guitarist of the band. * Chica: a Chicken; She the distributor of cupcakes and pizza to children in the pizzeia. It has a reputation for pizza. * Foxy: A red pirate fox; he lives alone in his pirate cave, apart from the others and as in the original game, is out of order. Secondaries * Toy Freddy: An grizzly ; It is the main show of the pizzeria and the leader of the gang in The new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. is the counterpart of its original version * Toy Bonnie: a bunny; He is the guitarist of the band in The new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. is the counterpart of its original version. * Toy Chica: a chicken; She the distributor of cupcakes and pizza to children in The new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It has a reputation for pizza. is the counterpart of its original version. * Mangle/ Toy Foxy: a fvixen that is all destroyed (but only his body). It is the one that entertains the children in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, as well as its counterpart. She is madly in love with Foxy * Balloon Boy: a boy who likes balloons and laughs at the same time. He is a friend of Foxy * The Puppet: A puppet that is possessed by the soul of a child killed by the Purple Guy. Others * Circus Baby: It is the main mascot of the pizzeria, Circus Baby Pizza's World. She is the little sister of Freddy Fazbear * Ballora: An friendly & beautiful dancer who enjoys her show, dancing ballet. She is in love with Funtime Freddy. * Funtime Freddy: he is a bear (who has a resemblance to a polar bear, because of his appearance) who enjoys telling jokes. Together with his puppet Bon Bon, he loves to sing. He is in love with Ballora. * Bon Bon: a bunny that looks like a puppet. She is a friend of Funtime Freddy and a very good counselor. * Funtime Foxy: a vixen, it is the one that entertains children in their own scenario, called The Funtime Auditorium. She is friends with Ballora and Baby. crossovers * Candy the cat Villains * Purple Guy: a man of purple color who is named as a murderer. Since season two, he dies in the Spring Bonnie costume when trying to hide from the souls of the children, thus becoming, Springtrap. * Fredbear/ Golden Freddy: a yellow grizzly. It is the golden counterpart of Freddy and the main Antagonist in since season 1 & 2, but in the season 3, He becomes in an allie. * Springtrap: an evil bunny who is the archenemy of Freddy his gang. He is the secondary antagonist from season 1 to season 3. * The Phantoms Animatronics: They are the henchmen of Springtrap and tertiary antagonists in the series. * The Nightmare Animatronics: They are dangerous and diabolical versions of the original animatronics. They are led by Nightmare Fredbear. They make their first appearance in some episodes from season 1 to season 3. * Ennard: an evil clown destroyed, with the mission of taking the body of people and escape from Circus Baby's Pizza World. Cast * John Goodman as Freddy Fazbear * Tom Hanks as Bonnie * Grey DeLisle as Chica * Burt Reynolds as Foxy * Common as Golden Freddy * Ken Page as Toy Freddy * Kevin Schon as Toy Bonnie * Tara Strong as Toy Chica & Bon Bon. * Whoopi Goldberg as Mangle * Max Charles as Balloon Boy * Cam Clarke as The Puppet * Dennis Hopper as The Purple Guy * Tim Curry as Springtrap & Ennard * Dee Bradley Baker as Phantom Freddy * Jim Cummings as Phantom Foxy & Nightmare Freddy * Bebe Neuwirth as Phantom Chica * Charles Nelson Reilly as Phantom BB./ Phantom Puppet & Funtime Freddy. * Christopher Pulmmer as Nightmare Fredbear * Andrew Kishino as Nightmare Bonnie * Tress Mac Neile as Nightmare Chica * Rob Paulsen as Nightmare Foxy * Roddy Mcdowall as Plushtrap * Jeremy Irons as Nightmare * Ashley Tisdale as Circus Baby * Moira Kelly as Ballora * Olivia Olson as Funtime Foxy Gallery are_you_ok__sorry_we_scared_ya____by_angrybirdsstuff-d8dz2j6.jpg fnaf_plays_uno_by_angrybirdsstuff-d8cp9t8.jpg wanna_see_me_do_it_again_by_angrybirdsstuff-d8bk060.jpg Nightmare and remodelled foxy by angrybirdsstuff-d8xigv0.jpg helping_the_easter_bonnie_by_angrybirdsstuff-d9wrx7q.png Nightmare Fredbear-1.PNG|Nightmare Fredbear Trivia * It is the first television series, based on Scott Cawton's Five Nights at Freddy's saga; which was distributed by The Walt Disney Television Studios. * The series shares animation as Bunnicula, The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy , Timon & Pumbaa, The Lion Guard and House of Mouse. Category:TV Series based in Games Category:TV Shows Category:Tv Series Category:Animated series Category:Comedy Series Category:Adventurers Category:Shows